


once in a while

by xuxilove



Series: the domestic adventures of yukkuri and yuno [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arcades, Fluff, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, SO FLUFFY, Surprises, he would literally do anything for his babies, jae's competitive ass comes out, jaehyun is a bottom baby, mentions of switching, taeyong is a sucker for them, yujae, yujae are cute as fuck!!!, yuta in love LOVE, yuta is still a top tho don’t get it twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxilove/pseuds/xuxilove
Summary: yuta and jaehyun haven’t had a date night in a long time, so taeyong decides to step in.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: the domestic adventures of yukkuri and yuno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823617
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	once in a while

The days were long and the group was busy. With the constant practice sessions, music show performances and video chats with fans, the members days were incredibly busy with very little time to rest. Jaehyun also having his weekly MC appearances made him even busier, much to Yuta’s dismay.

Majority of the time, Yuta and Jaehyun would wake up, eat, practice all day, eat, practice some more and go home to bed. Not spending a lot of personal time together was definitely taking its toll on the couple. 

“Baby.” Jaehyun rolled over and muttered into Yuta’s neck as he draped his body over his boyfriend.  
It was a Monday, their only free day of the week, there were no appearances, no live streams, no practice sessions or vocal lessons.

Yuta had been awake a lot longer than Jaehyun, he was reading a book his mother sent over whilst he waited for the younger to wake. Jaehyun’s arm had been hooked over Yuta’s waist the entire night, with Yuta’s arm under Jaehyun’s pillow, his heavy head causing numbness that Yuta was used to, but of course, that meant Yuta couldn’t move an inch without waking Jaehyun.

“Morning, love.” Yuta said in a low tone. Jaehyun nestled into his neck and lay kisses on his soft skin, making Yuta put his book down to cuddle his boyfriend properly, he pulled Jaehyun completely on top of him so they were chest to chest and Jaehyun had his sleepy smile that made Yuta’s heart melt. 

“Did you sleep well?” Jaehyun mumbled between the kisses he was giving Yuta.  
“Mm, woke up too early, though.” The kisses stopped and Yuta opened his eyes to find Jaehyun frowning at him, he pulled his face back down and kissed the pout away.  
“Should’ve woke me.” Jaehyun said as he let Yuta lay his head in the crook of his neck.  
“No baby, you had a busy day and needed your rest. Besides, I was reading anyway.” Yuta said as he ran his fingers through Jaehyun’s fluffy hair.

Jaehyun huffed but didn’t say anything more on the matter. Since it was their day off, the two just lay in a comfortable silence, one of Yuta’s hands playing with the younger’s hair, the other interlocked with Jaehyun’s own fingers.

“Can we stay like this all day?” Yuta asked, his voice still soft and sleepy.  
“We can do whatever you want, Yukkuri.” Jaehyun smiled at Yuta’s soft tone. “But I need to pee.” Jaehyun propped himself up and kissed Yuta while the latter groaned when Jaehyun plopped back down and rolled of him to leave the warmth of their, well Yuta’s, bed.

Jaehyun exited the room and padded across the hallway to the bathroom, but noticed the dorm was a little too quiet.  
“Yuta?” Jaehyun yelled from the hallway, the ‘a’ of Yuta’s name stretched out, making the elder roll his eyes. Jaehyun smiled sweetly when he saw Yuta had rolled out of bed and angrily glared at him from the doorway.

“The guys are gone.” Jaehyun said, entering the bathroom and leaving Yuta to look around while he waited for Jaehyun to pee.

“Observant as always.” Yuta muttered as he walked into the kitchen and saw nobody, but did see a bag on the dining table.

“Jae, they left something on the table.” Yuta called out, he heard the toilet flush and Jaehyun joined him immediately. Yuta grimaced and pushed him over to the kitchen sink. “Don’t be gross.” Jaehyun laughed and washed his hands like he was told.

“They left us a bear with a note.” Yuta said upon inspection of the bag, it was a very dubious looking bag and he wondered what his members were up to.

“Read it!” Jaehyun said, finally joining him with clean hands, which he wiped on the sides of Yuta’s t-shirt.

“Patience, Yuno.” Yuta rolled his eyes and tutted at his boyfriend, but received a large grin, as always, in return.

Yuta took the bear out and un-pinned the note from its back, Jaehyun peeking over his shoulder like a child even though the he was taller than Yuta.

"To our favourite couple,” Yuta read aloud.  
Jaehyun muttering, “We’re the only couple though.” Gaining a giggle from Yuta.  
“To our favourite couple, we know it’s been a long time since you’ve been able to spend the day together, so we thought we’d give you space. We’re all downstairs if you need us (hopefully you won’t) breakfasts in the refrigerator.” Yuta put down the letter and raised an eyebrow at Jaehyun.

“Yong?” Yuta nodded, and they both grinned at each other. Yuta knew the cute drawings belonged to Taeyong as soon as he saw the letter, and of course, Taeyong was the one to set this all up. Yuta was sure Taeyong would have called the members stating an emergency, then just locked them inside their own dorm downstairs.

Jaehyun did a little tip-toe to the fridge and opened it up, Yuta saw his eyes widen and joined him.  
“Yukkuri! They made so much!” Jaehyun practically squealed and picked up the sticky note attached to one of the seven food filled containers. This note was in Taeil’s handwriting, and they both smiled at the message.  
“For once I woke up early and it wasn’t because of Jaehyun’s snores, eat well.” Jaehyun read, he turned to face Yuta with a look of confusion on his face.  
“Do I really snore that loud?” Yuta hooked his arm round his shoulder and pulled him into a hug.  
“Yes, baby.” Jaehyun whined and struggled to get out of Yuta’s grip that just got tighter, before the latter let go of him, slapped his ass and told him to sit at the table.

Once he had heated the food and placed the spread in front of Jaehyun, he sat down opposite him. Jaehyun pouted and patted the spot on the bench next to him, and Yuta, being a sucker for Jaehyun, obliged.

Now they were sat next to each other, discussing what they were going to do with their day together. As it was a rare occurrence that everybody in their dorm was out except for them, they wondered if they should just have sex in every room. They’d done that once before, but Jungwoo came home when Yuta was balls deep inside Jaehyun. Safe to say Jungwoo forced them to clean the whole dorm when he found cum stains on his own bed. That was Jaehyun’s fault.

Their heads whipped up however, when they heard a knock on the door, bringing them both out of the fun memory they shared. Jaehyun frowned and pouted at Yuta, again.  
“What?”  
“I thought we were gonna be alone today.” Jaehyun huffed, folding his arms, which Yuta took as a sign that he wasn’t going to open the door.

When Yuta reached the door, there was a note that had been slid under it, there were cute doodles drawn, which he assumed was the doing of their leader again.

Opening the letter, he read loud enough for Jaehyun to hear.  
“I promise we’re leaving you alone. Open the door.” Yuta heard Jaehyun’s feet running through and pushing him out of the way to open the door first.

“Yuno, don’t be a brat.” Yuta scolded and pushed him back, picking up the basket that was left before Jaehyun could get to it and running back to the table.

“Yukkuri, I wanna seeeee.” Jaehyun whined and plopped down next to Yuta who made kissy faces to tease him.

They untied the bow together & pulled the tissue paper out so they could see what was tucked away inside.

They weren’t expecting what they found inside.

“A mixtape?” Jaehyun asked as he lifted the first thing out. He turned it over to read the label. “Songs that make you happy.” He read, the handwriting he knew, was Johnny’s.

“Of course John would make us a mixtape.” Yuta giggled a little and pulled out a bag full of coins. “What exactly are we going to do today?”  
“Look there’s a mini Pac-Man game!” Jaehyun squealed and picked up the small yellow arcade game.

“They’re either sending us back in time or to an arcade.”  
“We’ve never been to an arcade together!” Jaehyun beamed. Jaehyun was always the more excitable out of the two of them, whether it be for fun schedules, movie nights or just a cuddle. Yuta always loved his enthusiasm.

“Looks like today’s the day, love.” Yuta pulled Jaehyun in to his side as he opened yet another letter that was left by their members.

“Get dressed & ready to leave at 2pm, dress comfortably, Oppa!” Yuta smiled, he knew the scruffy writing was Mark’s.

“Oppa? Really? Is this date actually for you two?” Jaehyun muttered, rolling his eyes and snatching the letter from his boyfriend.

“You know Mark loves calling me Oppa, hush. He’s being sweet, don’t be rude, Yuno!” Yuta scolded him and poked his cheek, scooting him off the bench and holding his hand to the bathroom where the shower awaited the two of them.

-

Jaehyun pulled out some clothes from his shared wardrobe with Jungwoo, and lay them down on the bed, where Yuta was sat staring at him blankly.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jaehyun asked, his full brows furrowed.

“We’re going on a date for the first time in how long? And you want to wear that.” Yuta pointed at the clothes beside him and shook his head.

Jaehyun pouted and muttered a, “What’s wrong with it?” to which Yuta scoffed and threw them on the floor. He got up from the bed and looked at the clothes Jaehyun had to offer. 

“I’m not going anywhere with you in those fucking cargo pants, Yuno.” Yuta said as he pushed clothes aside, telling Jaehyun that he was looking for something less “We’ve got dance practice at 7 and the gym at 10,” and more “my ass is getting eaten tonight at 11."  
Jaehyun’s face lit up when he heard that.

After finally deciding on a less sad outfit for his boyfriend, Jaehyun got changed and Yuta scrolled through his phone.

“Yukkuri.” Jaehyun said. Yuta looked up from his phone to see the younger shirtless. His well defined abs and broad shoulders looked soft to touch, so Yuta did.

“My tiny baby.” Yuta said as his hands trailed all around his boyfriends smooth skin.  
“Babe I worked out all day yesterday, I benched like 300 pounds.” Jaehyun frowned, although his dick was slowly growing with Yuta touching him like that.

“You’re still my tiny pretty princess!” Yuta beamed, his smile showing all his teeth, the smile that Jaehyun could never disagree with. Yuta’s hand running over Jaehyun’s happy trail making the other giggle.

“Yukkuri!” Jaehyun exclaimed, jumping from the touch but wanting more, still.

“You’re my pretty, pretty princess, hm?” Yuta asked, dipping his hand under the waistband of Jaehyun’s jeans and underwear.

“Yes, Yukkuri.” Jaehyun pouted, knowing Yuta was teasing both in tone and touch.

“Good baby boy.” Yuta tilted his head up, beckoning Jaehyun for a kiss. The younger instantly placed a soft kiss on his lips and tried to deepen it, but Yuta pulled away and snapped his underwear against his torso.

“I need to get dressed, come on.” Jaehyun groaned but took hold of the hand Yuta was offering him. “Stop pouting, Yuno. You’ll get frown lines.”

Now in Yuta’s room, where the two spent most of their time together, Jaehyun wasn’t really allowed to touch much. All of Taeil’s belongings were off limits for Jaehyun, even Yuta’s things he wasn’t really allowed to touch unless the other was watching him. So Jaehyun plopped down onto the bed he was sleeping in not too long ago and watched Yuta meticulously look through his own clothes.

Yuta was fussy today, usually he liked to plan his outfits well but this was overkill.  
“Yukkuri you look great in anything.”  
“That’s not the point, Yuno, I wanna look sexy today.” Yuta huffed as he aggressively shoved more of the hangers aside.

“You gonna try and find another boyfriend at the arcade, huh?” Jaehyun laughed until Yuta looked back at him with a stern expression. “I’m kidding! You’d never leave my ass.”

“I could only leave your ass if you had one, babe.” Yuta smirked and turned back to his clothes. Jaehyun dramatically threw himself back on the bed with a groan as if he were in pain, to which, of course, Yuta paid no mind to. 

After another 10 minutes of Yuta trying to decide what jeans he should wear, he was finally ready, and he was right. He did look sexy.

“Mmm, Yukkuri.” Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Yuta’s waist and lay kisses upon his neck while they stood in front of the mirror. “Wanna eat you.” Jaehyun giggled against Yuta’s skin and made the elder come up in goosebumps.  
“If you’re a good boy today, maybe I’ll let you.” Yuta whispered as he let Jaehyun nuzzle against his soft skin, making the latter hum in satisfaction.

“Does that mean I can treat you tonight?” Jaehyun muttered, licking Yuta’s neck, inducing more shivers.

Yuta turned around and kissed Jaehyun’s plump lifts softly, his mouth lingering a while before he held Jaehyun’s head in his hands and said, “If you think I’ll let you top tonight, you’re wrong.” 

Jaehyun let of a frustrated groan and Yuta giggled, took his hand and lead him out into the hallway to put their shoes on.

“You never let me top!” Jaehyun was pouting again, for some reason he thought that even after two years of the relationship, Yuta would care.

“Shh, you topped on your birthday.” Yuta batted a hand like he was swatting a fly, the fly being the subject of conversation.

“It’s July, Yukkuri. And you only said you’d bottom because it was Valentines Day.” Jaehyun huffed and folded his arms across his broad chest, looking quite the opposite of how his physique portrayed him.

“Come on tiny baby, we’ll be late!” Yuta ignored Jaehyun’s protests and dragged him to the elevator, making their way downstairs where a manager was waiting.

The pair jumped into the backseat, wearing masks and hats to somewhat hide their appearances. Although fans could identify a member in blurry photos from 25 feet away, where you can only see their left arm.

The journey took quite a while and the two were just in their own world chatting when their manager stopped the car and alerted them that they were there. They climbed out of the car and the manager just nodded his head as a sign to go inside.

It was oddly quiet when they reached the large door at the entrance of the arcade, there was a bright pink neon sign that said ‘welcome’ and the two of them looked at each other and smiled. Yuta pushed the door and let Jaehyun walk through first, the younger looking around in awe.

“Look’s like it’s ours for the day.” He beamed, Yuta wrapped an arm around his waist as they took a walk around the empty lobby that lead into the arcade.

The room they entered was filled with machines, dance dance revolution platforms, coin games and a bar at one end. Jaehyun had an excitable look on his face and he pointed out everything he saw. He told Yuta he hadn’t been to an arcade since he was a kid, and even then it was very rare, but he always remembered the first time he had a dance battle with an older teenager.  
“I was like, six, right? I loved the dance machines and used to practice at home, my mom bought me the game for my PlayStation.” Jaehyun grinned, looking across to Yuta who smiled fondly. “So I practiced a lot, and then my parents finally took me to an arcade one day, and I spent the whole time on the DDR machine.” He laughed as they walked over to said machine.

“You know they were invented in Japan?” Yuta asked, Jaehyun nodded so hard it looked like his head was about to fall off, like those nodding dog toys.

“I knew everything about them, I was obsessed.” They laughed as they stepped on to the machine, Jaehyun sighed happily as he saw the screen ask for coins, leaning back against the bar. “Some teenager was mad at me for spending so much time on the game, so he challenged me. Said, if I could beat his high score, I could play for the rest of the day.” 

Yuta laughed and passed a few coins to Jaehyun to slot into the machine, he did so and pressed the two player option.  
“So I’m guessing you beat him, right?” Yuta asked, still staring at Jaehyun with love filled eyes.

“No, I didn’t, I lost and begged him for a rematch but the kid shoved me off and told me to try again another time.” Jaehyun pouted as he set the difficulty to hard, glancing at Yuta before confirming.  
“Bastard.” Yuta mumbled.

“It just gave me more time to practice. My mom and dad took me back to the arcade a few months later, I think it was in the summer so it was really busy. Surprisingly, the kid was there again. I walked up to him and asked for the rematch. He laughed and said sure, but I’d lose again.” Jaehyun giggled and contemplated on song choices before selecting one he knew Yuta would hate to dance to.

“So we played one game, he picked the song boss song, Maxx unlimited, which was the hardest song at the time.” The music started playing and the opening screen was getting ready to start the game. Jaehyun looked at Yuta who rolled his eyes when he heard the song.

The pair began stepping in the lit up boxes below them and laughing as the song continued on, getting more fast paced as the timer goes down and down.  
“So did you win?” Yuta shouted over the loud music and sound effects.  
Jaehyun just flashed him a smile and continued to dance.

By the time they’d finished their first song, the two were out of breath and laughing with so much love in their hearts.  
“Bold of you to assume I could ever lose at DDR.” Jaehyun huffed out as the screen flashed with ‘WINNER’ on his side of the machine.

“You played a good game.” Jaehyun winked at his lover, jumping off the dance floor and heading to the bar.

“You have like, way more experience than me!” Yuta exclaimed, following him over as Jaehyun waited for a small older lady to take their drink orders.

“Not my fault you chose to play soccer over DDR.” Jaehyun smirked, earning himself a nudge from Yuta.

“And people think you’re straight. God, if only they knew, princess.” Yuta laughed and made his way over to one of the Pac-Man machines, similar to the one they received in miniature form earlier.

The machines were all up to date in this arcade, it seemed like it had been renovated quite recently. The arcades that Yuta had gone to as a child were always grimy. Chewing gum pressed into the outdated carpets, sticky handprints all over the ancient games and the prizes in the claw machines all dating back to 1982. 

This place was modern, still keeping in with the aesthetics of classic arcades, but the neon signs shone brightly, their colours illuminating the duos faces. The carpets were replaced by black vinyl flooring with stars all over, adding an element of grandeur but still keeping it minimalist. 

Yuta revelled in how vast the space was, and how pretty it was, all the way from the entrance to the back where there was a small roller rink with flashing lights and loud music. 

“I didn’t know this place existed.” Yuta said as Jaehyun came over with their drinks, they sat on the floor and cheers’d each other, Jaehyun clinking his glass forcefully in hopes to spill Yuta’s drink over him. He didn’t succeed.

“Me neither, the lady behind the bar said it’s newly refurbished. The grand re-opening is this Saturday.” Jaehyun said, raising an eyebrow and sipping his cola.  
“So we’re the first people to play here? Wow.” Yuta giggled.

“What’s next on the list, Mr. I played arcade games in my free time my whole childhood?” Jaehyun hushed Yuta and walked them both over to the roller rink.

“Can you skate?” Jaehyun asked, setting down their glasses and picking up two pairs of skates, both pairs were white, but Jaehyun’s had bright pink laces, and Yuta’s were neon green.  
Yuta shook his head as he shoved his feet into the skates, they fit well to his surprise, he wondered if it was also Taeyong’s doing.

“That makes two of us then!” Jaehyun smiled and stumbled to stand up on his skates, but pulled Yuta up with him when he was semi-stable.  
Yuta slipped but Jaehyun managed to catch him before he fell on his ass.

The pair made their way onto the rink, clutching the rails as they got their bearings. When they could stand up straight without buckling and grabbing for the other, they made their way to the middle.

A familiar song started playing, it made them both roll their eyes and laugh at the choice. Toxic by Britney Spears blasted through the speakers and Jaehyun decided to be brave and let go of Yuta to start skating by himself.

“Hey! You’re just gonna leave me here?” Yuta yelled when Jaehyun got further away.  
“Come and get me then!”

The two of them ran around the rink for the next few songs, both of them stumbling and falling to the ground more than they’d like to admit. They’d mutually agreed to not let the guys find out about that part.

They settled back into the middle of the rink and sat down with no grace whatsoever, the music had stopped so they took it as a sign to take a break.  
“I think this could be my favourite day.” Jaehyun said, his dimples prominent and grin wide.  
“Mmm.” Yuta hummed with a smile, he pulled Jaehyun over by his legs and placed them on either side of him, the two now close enough to touch foreheads.

“Every day I get to spend with you is my favourite day.” Yuta whispered as he placed his hands on Jaehyun’s waist.  
“I love you.” Jaehyun smiled and pressed their noses together, waiting for a kiss from his sweet boyfriend.  
“I love you, so much.” Yuta replied and brought their lips together. 

Just as they broke apart from their love-filled kiss, another song started playing, but it was slow and not really suited for a roller rink. But Jaehyun simply laughed when he heard the first few seconds.  
Yuta’s face lit up when he realised what the song was, and a few more seconds later, Jaehyun started singing, his own voice booming out of the speakers, and right in front of him.

“To be young and in love, in New York City.” He sang sweetly in Yuta’s ear.

Jaehyun continued to sing the song to Yuta, who smiled the whole way through, even when Jaehyun picked him up to stand. He twirled Yuta round and they danced around the rink slowly.

“Stay a while, stay a while, stay here with me.” Jaehyun continued as he pulled Yuta round with him, the elder smiling so softly listening to Jaehyun’s beautiful voice.

The song was ending and the two stood in the center again, Yuta’s hands on Jaehyun’s peachy cheeks, and Jaehyun clung to Yuta’s waist.

“I like me better when I’m with you.” The pair sang the last line together, laughing as the music cut off and they were just completely focused on one another.

“You make me who I am, you know that, right?” Yuta said so lightly, like if he’d spoken any louder he could’ve broken glass.

“I wouldn’t be Yuno if I didn’t have you.” Jaehyun replied, his tone just as soft. “You make me so much better, Yukkuri. You make the world so much brighter.”

“You’re my always, Yuno.”  
“And you’re mine, Yukkuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on this for ages, hope you enjoyed the babies being fluffy!!


End file.
